I'm Back
by always145kh
Summary: Jenny wants Julian back. So, when Julian does come back, how does Jenny react?
1. This is How I Feel

September 20, 2014

Sometimes I feel silly to talk about Julian. I know that I shouldn't, but I do. It's like talking about pink fluffy unicorns to the Government Officials. But Julian is not a pink fluffy unicorn. He's a devil that fell in love with his prey and sacrificed himself for his prey. Sometimes I wish that he would come back, and yet other times, I'm glad that he's gone. Tom and I broke up last month, but I still miss Julian more that Tom. If Julian had just asked me nicely, rather than throwing my friends and me into a game, I might have said yes. I can no longer imagine his blue eyes or his rock over water voice. The only thing I remembered was how he looked at me, and how Tom never looked at me that way. Now I realize that I can sum up everything I want in one sentence.

I want Julian back. I do. He's all I think about now. I need him, and I want him.

Jenny Thornton closed her diary in realization of what she wrote. She wanted him back. She didn't think that she would mind if, to bring Julian back, she had to die. She looked at the time on the pink alarm clock sitting by her bed. 12:15. She should go to sleep now. Jenny curled up on her plush bed, unaware of the blond hair, blue eyed shadow man waiting in the shadows.

**I know, short. But please review and maybe give tips? Please?**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned these characters, I don't. They belong to L. .**


	2. Time For School

September 24, 2014

I woke up this morning to find some of my stuff out of place. I had put a homework assignment on my table, and woken up to find it sitting on my nightstand. Even though I know that Julian is dead, I can't help hoping that he was the one to misplace my things, rather than a careless wind from my open window. I found the silver rose that Julian gave to me during the second game, cleverly hidden under my bed. I can only hope that Julian put it there, rather than my misplacement of another object.

Jenny closed her diary, and sighed, fingering the silver rose. She knew that she should be getting ready to go to school, but she simply didn't feel like it.

Finally, Jenny's aunt called her. "Jenny! What are you doing up there? The bus is coming in 2 minutes. Unless you want to skip a day of your Senior year at high school, I suggest that you get down here right now!" Jenny sighed and ran out of her room and to their miniature sized kitchen. Sure enough, as she looked out the window, she saw the big, yellow school bus rolling up to her house.

When Jenny was inside the bus, she noticed Tom sitting in front of her. She ignored him for the entire ride and simply waited. Finally, the bus came to a stop at the school.

Jenny walked into her 1st period math class. She sat down at her desk at the front of the room. She saw the teacher talking to someone. She couldn't see the person, but she knew that it was the new student that Ms. Baltor had been talking about yesterday.

Finally the new student turned away to introduce himself to the class. Jenny caught her breath and stared. It was impossible.


	3. JULIAN!

The new student turned towards us with a grin on his face. His snow white hair glistened in the sunlight coming from outside. His piercing blue eyes scanned the room. Every girl in the entire room seemed to be under his beautiful spell. Finally he spoke.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Julian Shadows. It's nice to meet you." Ms. Baltor guided him to his assigned desk, which just happened to be right behind Jenny's. As our math teacher began today's lesson, Julian whispered to Jenny, "We meet again. But this time, the outcome of the game will be different." Jenny mentally groaned. She had to play another game with Julian, the price of the shadows.

Coincidentally, all of Julian's classes were Jenny's classes. Now it was lunch time and she could finally get away from him. Unfortunately, he seemed to have other plans.

As she was walking over to go buy school lunch, Julian, who was hiding in the shadows, reached out an arm to grab her. He looked like the average bad boy from any movie, but this wasn't a movie, this was real life.

Pulled into the shadows, alone with Julian, on an average day. How fair was that? But Jenny knew that life wasn't fair. That had been pushed in her face so many times that she would never forget. Jenny knew that she was previously head over heels in love with Julian while he was gone, but now that he's here, she felt no emotions toward him other that hate.

"I need to go get my lunch." Jenny uttered, trying to pry her arm out of his. Suddenly, a large tray of all her favorite meals appeared in front of her. "Here's your lunch." Julian replied. Jenny glared at him.

The food disappeared and he dragged her to the nearest lunch table. He let go of her arm and sat down across from her. Julian was about to say something, but nothing was heard over the screams of girls rushing at Julian. Then Jenny looked around to find Julian and herself, trapped in a mob of girls. She turned and saw Julian glaring at someone. But she couldn't see who it was.

**Thank you for all the comments! I'm sorry I don't update very often and that my chapters are very short, but please keep reading and review. Thank you! :)**


End file.
